Converting Kurt Hummel
by jobelle516
Summary: Kurt at the fairground, squabbles with Blaine and cuddling up by a romantic fire? The title says it all. Kurt is getting converted. 16plus. Trigger Warnings. Maybe a possessed Blainey Bear? Maybe read with tissues and a blanket of your own. A crystal vase, love and kisses squeezing into a hospital room. Correct Ch15 trigger warnings. Rating M. MxM/MxF (read, enjoy, review)
1. Roller Coaster

**Music Inspirations: **You Should Be Dancing, sung by Blaine, Brittany and Mike. (Saturday Night Glee-ver ep of Glee S3 Ep16.)

**Rating:** M. Adult themes.

**Cologne/After shave: **Old Spice.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee. I have Series 1 to 3, a lot of music, the Concert Movie and my family find it really funny to buy me their notebooks, key chains and other general paraphernalia. So if we could get them to continue past season 6, just buying their merchandise, then I'd buy a f… lot. I may borrow a couple of character mentions from Dalton by CP Coulter. Again my little OC's will play around in the background: Blainey Bear and Kurt's Niece.

**One more piece of Glee and Dalton mention:** I don't own any Sebastian Smythe items other than his music, who looks very much like Grant _oh-so-Gorgeous_ Gustin. If I were to make cookies they wouldn't be Kurt Cookies, they'd be Sebastian Cookies, just so I could dunk him in my coffee. (swoon, blush, swoon some more. Oh hunny up!)

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt H Hummel ~ Ch 1 Roller Coaster ~**

Black lace up shoes, black socks. Jeans, brown belt. Purple short sleeve shirt. Yellow with purple love hearts bow tie.

Yes, Sex on a Stick. That is Blaine Anderson.

Kurt used to absolutely adore him . He was the centre of his gravitational pull. Kurt was right into guys from as early as he could remember. Others like him, guys, like him. That's what he always wanted comfort from, love from, more than just friendship. They are what he was attracted to, that's what used to make him _twitch_.

Sebastian had the same inclination. Blaine was the epitome of desire, lust driven urges. Conquering the beast in his heart, who would pound harder than just beating was painful, so too the pounding in his jocks.

And so too did Sugar believe about Kurt. Her biological chemicals bubbled like a soda drink. She played dumb really well. He was what she wanted, and she always got what she wanted. Sugar was sweet, very, very rich and the epitome of patience and ultimate femininity. Kurt might have seemed more feminine to others, but to Sugar she could only see the masculine demon to her angelic being.

When the suggestion of the roller coaster came up, she was really, absolutely petrified. Kurt noticed her concern and worry. He promised to help her through the day.

In line he held her hand, very tightly. Their palms were closer than he'd ever known with another guy let alone a girl. She shivered, he drew her in more and held her tight with his arm wrapped around her. Her perfume stirred a memory in him. Unsure of his reality, thinking of his Mum but not really sure of himself.

She pushed her face into his chest. "I really don't want to do this Kurt. But if you promise not to let go of me, I'll try."

"Sweetie, I'm here for you. Honestly, I know it's scary but once you are over that first hill it is exhilarating and an absolute blast. Trust me, please?" Kurt couldn't remembered when he felt challenged by needing someone to believe in him.

Blaine was comfortable, safe and sure. Sebastian was predictable and boring. Guys, Boys, Men were becoming very boring.

But girls, in particular Sugar, well she was intriguing and a certain challenge that was making him _twitch_. At first he thought it was because she'd wear her father's cologne. Her Dad had been away and missing him, she'd worn his familiar scent.

But now, with Kurt's nose buried in the top of her head he breathed in, very deeply, her shampoo and conditioner and light hair products. Nothing like Blaine at all.

Her clothes were so soft, cashmere sweaters made him _twitch_ more. Fabric softener was so slightly noticed, in her clothing all delightful perfumes were so very slight, gentle and barely there. But Sugar smelled absolutely adorable.

She was so pretty to look at. She was so pretty, no she was so beautiful a person, now.

When her annoying presence was initially made, he could barely stand being in the same room as her. He tolerated her, she was no competition to his song. She was on the outer fringe in all ways in their Glee club, and he could just share the fact that she existed.

But now, unsure of when or how she penetrated his perimeter comfort zone, Kurt was so aware of his heart being warmed and the flow of his blood coursing through his being, when he would be oh so gently aware of her being nearby.

And so he supported this whiny voiced, delicate girl. It felt so wrong to like her, he thought he was turning into a _gay-hater_. It should have repulsed him to be liking a girl. They were never liked, he was generally repulsed by them. He loved Rachel and Mercedes, but they were more like mates than girls.

Blaine was his boyfriend, he was supposed to be devoted to him. He was supposed to think of no one but Blaine Devon Anderson. They were to be soul mates and lovers for ever. They were going to fight city hall and go to protest marches, fighting the cause for equality of marriage and all those rights.

Women were detestable. Stereo typically they were the ones that would just have a guy/boy/man so as to feed off their wallets. They were selfish creatures, power driven bitches. They'd be competition for careers and fashion. They beared the children and were to do the house work and _fetch_ the water. That's what all the other classmate/boys in his Health and Human Development class thought as well.

Girls, women were to be subservient and very nearly not noticeable. They were kept in control by being kept in the _education ignorant_ dark and made to be reliant on their fellas. Good for sex, if you were that way inclined.

Kurt wondered if he was getting very sick. His stomach would wind up when the other classmate/boys would talk of their conquests and stereo typical ism's of what a _female_ was to be.

He felt nothing but security, before. People of his gender were delightful, like and like. But now, he must be coming down with a virus. Even before today he was aware of not feeling the same, therefore he must be getting sick.

But with Sugar, it didn't feel wrong anymore. This change he was so aware of now, whilst in line for the ride of her life, ride of his life, ride of their new life. This was a new magnetic pole development.

**Shit, wtf!**


	2. Deja Vu and Hypocrisy

**Music Inspiration: **Whataya Want from Me, Adam Lambert.

**Rating:** M. Adult themes and Angst.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee. But I own my imagination. And what words aren't recognized as being from the show, are mine. And there is some inspiration from one of my favourite authors, _** mentioned below_. {But read it after here, 'cause I want your attention first.}

**Intro: **Blainey Bear. My little OC, so cute and cuddly and looks just like Blaine Devon Anderson and a little of that other guy Darren Criss. And I so want to dunk him in my coffee too.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ****~ Ch 2 Deja Vu and Hypocrisy **~

Blaine is certain he is caught in a time loop. There is just too much deja vu happening. He's sitting in his car, again. Mulling over another argument from Kurt's bedroom, again.

"I transferred schools to be with you, that doesn't make you feel loved?"

This time though, Blaine wasn't leaving until he was totally satisfied about Kurt's reasoning. Last time, Kurt just looked stumped for words and he'd behaved like a spoilt brat talking about how he'd "Had to sit and watch you get all the solos."

This time though, Kurt added the petty comment about how Blaine "Sings like a dream and is sex on a stick", quoting Sebastian with irritating precision.

Was he saying it was Blaine's fault, that Kurt was drifting away? As if Blaine was screwing around. What the hell?

"Blaine, you said you wanted to be adventurous? Well, I'm living outside of your comfort zone now. But it doesn't feel uncomfortable. It feels totally right." Kurt pried the grip of Blaine's hands off his arms so tight, and walked to the hallway. It was a grip he used to love, and knew he'd miss. If Blaine wasn't going to leave the room, then he certainly was.

Naturally Blaine followed and their argument continued for all to hear.

"Look, maybe I've come down with a fever of some sort. I don't really know. I've made an appointment to see Dr Adaurable and get some tests done….."

"Wait, what?" Blaine grabbed at Kurt's left arm again, pulling him roughly around to see exactly what was in Kurt's eyes. "Are you saying you loving me, as a guy, was you being sick? Or are you saying, that having feelings for Sugar, as a girl, is you being sick? 'Cause either way, that's pure hypocrisy Kurt."

And there it was, said out aloud. What Kurt didn't understand himself.

"I'm saying, if you don't mind, Blaine." And he pushes Blaine hard. Not just pushing his grip off Kurt's arm, but shoving him further away and nearly into the wall. "That I honestly, don't have the same drive for you as I did before. I don't have that same magnetic pull, from my heart, from my core," and Kurt grabs at just under his ribs. "For you or any other guy, I have it for Sugar now. And I don't know what has happened, but I'm only just a little confused about this." And then …. Blaine is stumped by Kurt's provocative behaviour with what happens next.

Hands on his hips, like he's wearing _that skirt_ (**) and as only typical Kurt Hummel can pull off, and cocks his head to the side, knowing full well that it turns Blaine on. "And despite you adoring me…." Turning around and three strides to the living room. And sits down exactly where he and Blaine had been only a few weeks ago in a most compromising position. "I am not continuing with our relationship as it is, or was."

Blaine is standing in the doorway, staring at the love of his life. Totally not knowing what to say or do. His mind has gone numb, the whole world had gone quiet. Except he is aware of someone making dinner in the kitchen, so he hasn't lost his hearing completely.

"I, just,.. We've been through so much…." He looks down at Kurt, who won't even look at him now and has crossed his arms like the spoilt brat he can be. "I don't know what to do here, Kurt. How, do I fix this?" Blaine starts twisting the ring on his wedding finger, round and around. It was an engagement ring, it _was_ important to one of them.

And then the most hurtful thing Kurt can do, continues. Once he'd sat down, he'd tidied his clothes, crossed his arms. But now, after calming his breathing down, he starts biting his bottom lip. The lip that Blaine loved to kiss and nibble. He'd fought hard to not look at Blaine, but now gives in. He stops biting his lip, looks sideways and states quite matter of fact like "You, can't, fix, this, Blaine." He gestures up and down his body then squares his face around.

Blaine grabs the door frame. "What?"

"You, are wasting, your time. And I, have better things to do, than to keep explaining this to you, again…" Kurt stands up, steps toward Blaine and goes to cross his arms again, but decides to put his hands up as if to push Blaine. "I am asking you, no telling you to leave, now! I can't touch you any more. I want you to leave. And if you don't, then I'll have to get Burt to do it for you….."

Both Kurt and Blaine jump from the clang of pots and pans falling in the kitchen. Burt stomps into the living room and throws the tea towel over his shoulder. His face is red with anger, he lifts a finger and points it at Blaine.

"You. Leave, now! We'll talk later. And you! …" Pointing at Kurt, and trying to hold back expressing his anger as he used to in his early high school days. "You, treating him like this, again. And you call me Burt, one more time. Whether I hear it directly or you say it to someone else, and you'll start paying for your lodgings."

Burt grabs Blaine and walks him down the corridor to the front door. "I have no full idea of what has happened with that upstart! All I can say, is that since he and Sugar went on that roller coaster ride. And she's been calling, and he's calling her. And they're spending so much time together. Well, I don't like this any more than you. But, it might be hurting you more than us."

"I just, don't know what I did wrong…" Blaine stops just outside on the front porch. He takes off the engagement ring and puts it back on. "I feel so naked without this, I feel so lost without him. I feel my life is crumbling around me…"

"Hey now…!" Burt hugs Blaine tightly, and all Blaine can think is how much Kurt is like his father. Especially when he leans back and starts wiping away Blaine's tears, that had been falling down his cheeks.

Shrugging Burt off, he hurriedly says "You're not helping me, you hug just like Kurt does….."

"Whoa, but not below the belt? Right?" Burt nudges Blaine in the arm. "Look, leave, get yourself together. And I'll come visit you and your Mum, and Dad tomorrow. Okay? Will you be right to drive? Or should I take you home?"

"No, I'll be, ….. fine enough."

Blaine trudges to his car. And after twenty or so minutes of staring at the house, he starts it up. Turns up the music, so loud the mirrors vibrate. And after revving the engine too much, drives off. Falling off the back seat and finding refuge under the drivers seat, is Blainey Bear. Someone Blaine's Mum had made for Kurt, but he didn't deserve him now.

Kurt jumps from the sound of the engine roaring, he thought Blaine had left ages ago.

"_Yep, that was Blaine alright._" He thinks as the abuse stops and the volume is turned up more. He'd know the purr of that engine anywhere, without that music or Blaine's attempt at a temper tantrum.

**And Blainey Bear puts his little paws over his little ears. It's too loud for him as well.**

* * *

**Author **Notes: **inspiration from one of my favourite authors Camunki and that fantastic story Because Everyone Loves a Bit of Skirt. (this isn't a line from that story, this is my mention of the '_skirt_' scenario.)

**Yeah **you're probably as upset as I was when that bolt of lightening hit me while listening to that song, mentioned above. Seriously, this is the thought path that come after the 100th time of hearing it and wondering where to take the story. Sometimes ripping a bandaid off is the best way to finish things. Not that this converting story has finished. Breaking Blaine's heart will take years to happen and mend.  
**Please** review and feed me your thoughts? or send me a pm.


	3. Cuddles and Cocoa

**Music Inspirations: **I Have Nothing, sung by Kurt (Dance with Somebody ep of Glee S3 Ep17.)

**Rating:** M. Adult themes.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee. But I own my imagination. And what words aren't recognized as being from the show, are mine.  
{Charlotte and the cook, could be the same newbies of mine?}

**Read on.**

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Ch 3 Cuddles and Cocoa ~**

Sugar Motta's parents were out for the night. They'd met Kurt and totally approved of how happy he made their little girl.

The cook had given them a great meal, and they were snuggled up in the family living room enjoying mint slice biscuits and hot cocoa by the fire.

His arms wrapped around her, he felt really needed and wanted. Not just a trophy of jealousy between Blaine and Chandler.

"You know, I saw you at Scandals that night?"

"Oh good grief, can I ever forget … Wait where were you? Why would you have been there? Why didn't you say hello?..."

"Stop with the twenty questions Kurt. There is no shame with Scandals, that's why it's so popular." _And the sound of your little high voice, too._

"Yeah, well I was there under protest. I was defending myself from Sebastian. Where were you?"

And she feels Kurt stop his gentle rocking, but warms to the kisses on her neck, and that soft, oh so soft ...that he does, makes her moan unexpectedly. "Uhhh, It's my Uncles bar. I was helping Charlotte in the _Lover's_ room."

"What, they really have one of those. I'd heard about them, but we didn't see anything to even hint about it." Gently nibbling down and around her shoulders, he feels how different she is to Blaine, to Karofsky and to Chandler. His fingers pull at her top for more skin. _She feels like a crystal vase, delicate and probably easy to break. _

Moving around to get all those kisses on her lips, she notices how much more passionate he is, than Blaine had said. Pushing her fingers through his hair, feeling every strand of hair on her way around to the back, she pulls him down and he ends up above her. She stops him a moment, just long enough for him to wonder _What's wrong_? And pulls him back down for more kisses and cuddles, more gentle teasing from his tongue. Wanting entry passed her lips, circling hers. _Oh, my, God!_ Blaine didn't mention how easy Kurt would be to give in. There's so much more about Kurt, that Blaine left out.

Like how strong his hands really were, the muscles on his arms and his abs. _Oh gosh, golly, gee!_ Those biceps had been developing well over the summer break. Joining the gym and doing weights was really paying off, for him, for her. It was the best gift she'd given a guy, for his birthday.

_He is so easy to manipulate in cuddles and bends just how I want him to_. "Kurt, I don't want to talk about, _Him,_ when we're, um, making out."

He leans up from his elbows to his hands, looks at her adorable eyes. They're so deep and pleading, and not hurtful. The hair around her left ear needs moving, he enjoys the way she responds to him gently moving it to behind. Her ears are so, so different to Blaine's.

"Of course, I'm sorry. But this is all new for me Shoogs. I only had Brittany in the _ladies_ department. And, that was such a cold exper…." Kurt blushes at the memory of trying to be one of the _men_ in his class that week. "And I'm still confused with what's going on with me, with us …"

Interrupting, again, not that he minds too much. "Well, …." Leaning up and kissing his lips firmly, pulling him back down and rolling them so as Kurt's back is to the fire, she hugs into him. Nuzzling into his neck, she traces that scar on his neck. "…you will figure that out later. Let's just enjoy being here without too much talking, or thinking then."

Kurt's scent is evident, he is more _adorable_, more suffocating to her. "Well, we don't need any couples counselling. When you were singing I Have Nothing, to _him,_ the other week. I knew then that it was me, you should have been singing to. Because I have nothing, I am empty when you're not in my life."

She pushes him down, into a position he is so used to. Being below, looking up at the love of his life. His love's hands on either side of his head, looking into his eyes, his face. Absorbing his thoughts, so that the fire crackling is louder than before.

He reaches his hands around and grabs those wrists, that are much more fragile than Blaine's. _These are new wrists, hands. These aren't Blaine's, or Chandler's. _

She falls onto his chest, taking the pressure off her arms, too high for elbows. Those wrists might actually break if he applies enough pressure. Looking toward the fire, he is amazed at how stronger he's become since finishing with Blaine, since taking up weight training.

They jump as a perfectly timed, piece of burning wood falls out toward them.

Kurt automatically scrambles up, grabs the shovel and puts it back in. "We probably should have the guard across."

"Yes, that's what you said before." She squeaks.

Fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, he quickly says "I'm,….. I'll have to get going, Shoogs….."

She grabs his fingers and tries to pull apart those buttons, that Kurt was having trouble with "Why?"

"Because,…." and although he really doesn't want to, he holds her hands steady. Lifts her chin. "Because I'm used to being able to sleep over, and _um sleep, but not sleep._ And I don't think your folks will let that happen."

"No. I'm certain that's not going to be possible, tonight."

With what seems to take forever, cuddling and making out with Sugar is hard to stop, once started. Kurt pulls himself together, and they walk out to the porch.

Arms around her, he squeezes her tighter. _Her hair is so much more, she is so much more, than Blaine. And I'm going to have to get looser pants if this keeps happening._

Adjusting himself, lifting her into another kiss, she can't help but giggle at the prominent bulge against her.

Kurt finally, starts to get annoyed "Sorry, I just …. It's not something that can be easily controlled… And it's been weeks since I've been able to ..."

With her arms around his waist, and looking up to him. "It's fine, honestly. You have to know, I've never experienced this either."

"A first for both of us then. Goodnight Shoogs, ….Oh I'm going to call you my _Snooks_ from now on."

"Yeah, I like that. G'night, my Kurt."

**~ G'night ~**


	4. Falling Embers

**Music Inspiration: **Mentioned at the end.

**Rating:** M. Adult themes. **Trigger Warning**.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel~ Ch 4 Falling Embers ~**

The last time she hugged him, was when they were at the airport. He was getting a flight with Joe, they were going to do some charity work with Doctors Without Borders.

"Médecins Sans Frontières." saying it with that accent made it only a little easier to let him go, he was only going for a little while.

His beaming smile, showing how proud he was. To have finally found his niche. Joe had become the doctor he wanted to be, and things just fell into place.

Staring at the fire was mesmerizing. If she closed her eyes, the warmth on her face was like when they'd been at the beach.

"Put a hat on. You're going to burn that pretty face of yours."

She opened her eyes so quickly. Looking around the room, she was certain she heard him.

"I said, you better move back from the fire. Or you're going to burn those slippers of yours." He moved the cushions on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Come, cuddle with me and have some wine."

"I'm not ready for your cuddles. I'm too upset." But the wine sounded wonderful, and she took the glass from him. "Hmmm, this will help. Thank you so much, though…"

"I'm not offering you more, but I need cuddles. I need hugs too. My heart is breaking, too. And you said you'd help me." He puts the cover around the fire place, picks up 'their' favourite cuddle blanket. Sitting back down, next to her, he pulls her in for support and wraps them both in a bear hug with 'that' blanket.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She swaps the hugs. "Come, let me hug you then." Nearly spilling their wine, ruffles of blanket and arms, and legs here and there.

And, as she has been doing a lot of lately. The moment the drinks were put down, she starts cuddling deeper and letting her fingers poke into his sides. "Ow! Ow!"

"What?" Giggles and flutters her bashful eyes. Attempting puppy dog eyes!

"Don't give me that what business. You know what!" and he pokes her nose. And places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Counting to five, she sighs. And they intertwine their legs. Staring at the fire. And fall into '_that_' trance.

No music, no awkwardness. Nothing but the fire light, crackling, and the enjoyable scent of burning mallee root.

So many minutes go by, who can count? Who needs to count time anymore? Time was, is, just now.

No need to speak, they'd already said their peace. Knowing how the other was hurting, aching, wanting. Knowing that they'd get over all this, together, for as long as it would take.

"They won't tell me what really happened." She sobs.

"I know, I know. They won't tell me either." He squeezes her gently. "I think, we just go with what we know. And enjoy the memories that we have."

"Do you think, that we could, possibly ummm?" She puts her face in her hands, pushing them into his chest and muffles the rest of her question.

"I'm not offering you more, you know that. I don't have those urges for you, for your kind. I'm not sure it'd be right to, either." But still he holds her tight, she rearranges her arms and holds him tight too.

"I know that." _Don't cry, don't cry._ "I'm not suggesting anything more than just falling asleep, here." _Don't cry._ "On this really wonderfully, comfy couch. It's so big, and I feel so good from the wine." _Don't _ "And the fire is terrific. And I just don't want to get up and leave, ever..." And then weeks of repressed cries flood.

The numbness that came with the shock, breaks away. The ice that had engulfed them both, held them in a bonding trance, cracked. And he cries, too. _Big boys do cry!_

The love they both had, was as solid and huge as the space shuttle Endeavour. And their own earth shattering news had been like when the Endeavour had broken from the launch pad, full force toward the outer limits of Earth's atmosphere. And the crackling of the fire, reminded them both of how life and love goes on.

"I can't even add sugar to my chocolate or cereal. And I can't lift purple coloured weights any more."

"Blaine, I think I want to go with Joe, when he goes back. I think I want to take up the work where Finn left off?"

"Well. Okay Rachel. It looks like we're going to need passports then."

**~ In loving memory of Cory Monteith. ~**

* * *

Sorry, sort of sorry. Tissues anyone?

**Little author notes: **I'm always listening to music. Songs loud in my ears, sometimes soft and gentle too. So as far as a music inspiration goes, anything you love that Cory did, as Finn. I never had one piece of his that uplifted more or less.

Currently I am listening to Discovery at Night, Ludovico Einaudi. In a Time Lapse.


	5. Croissants et jus d'orange

**Music Inspiration: **Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy. A piece I first heard in Twilight, but have since found in so many movies. And since becoming a Gleek, Klaine Shipper, I think this piece is the most romantic for that first stair case scene between our love birds.

**Rating:** M. Adult themes.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee. What you don't recognize from Glee is from my imagination. {which today is a lot} And again a loving _shout out_ to Camunki. One of my fav fanfic authors. This chapter has a little French flavour, so a little dedication to Mr. H and Lia94. Glad to have you on board, hope the ride isn't too ricketty for you.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Ch 5 Croissants et jus d'orange ~**

The Anderson's home was magnificent. It was large, like those in Hiram. Dominating and demanding your attention.

_Actually. _Thought Burt. _It was way too much attention seeking for our town. Just as well they lived this far away._

And it was also nothing like the Anderson's themselves. Much too big for only two boys and their parents.

Cooper was elsewhere in the world. Michael Anderson was busy in his study, even though he knew he had a visitor.

It was widely known, he disapproved of his son's choice….. "It's not like I chose this Dad! But it's who I am, and Kurt and I …." _Whack!_ And that was how Michael Anderson shut Blaine up.

No amount of therapy would help, Blaine was unable to speak to his father again. He had been struck dumb! But only toward the older, man of the house.

Other than their family arguments, disagreements held in private setting, the Anderson's seemed like a very quiet family. Respectful, respected, and their son's were suitable suitors.

"Michael is working on a deadline assignment, Burt. So he won't be able to see you, but he appreciates your concern." Isabelle Anderson is every bit as beautiful, as what he'd been told about her. Burt can see where Blaine got his looks from.

"I'm making a late breakfast, would you like some? We've been delving into French cuisine. Ever since Blaine wanted to join up, he had us experience as much of France as we could, from here." She turns on the oven and gather's the necessary items for croissants. "They're store bought, but just as lovely."

Nodding a 'yes' Burt sits at the breakfast bar, watching her, admiring the huge kitchen. _Kurt must have had fun here, when he stayed over, all those times._

From the huge bowl of oranges, Isabelle grabs six or so and proceeds to prepare the oranges for juicing.

"You don't have a cook?"

"Gosh no, I much prefer to live normally. There are times when it would be nice, and as much as Michael would like, I've only allowed for a dishwasher to spoil us."

She's so organized. He looks up at the sky light, the ceiling must be at least 12foot high.

"So, I came to see Blaine as well. Is he up, yet?"

Looking down, she stops her preparations. Puts the knife down, wipes her hands, and raises her face to meet his question. "Blaine left last night, Burt."

"Oh, well what time will he be home then? I promised to come over and help explain, from my point of view. We were going to sort out our thoughts, with regards to that upstart son of mine." He's looking at her, waiting for her answer. _She seems truly agitated. _"Is there something else I should be aware of?"

"Well, he and Rachel have gone to meet up with Joe Hart in New York." Looking at her white gold and diamond encrusted watch "They would be in their hotel room, sleeping by now. _Together!_"

Coughing up his coffee, and making a mess on the bench as he puts the cuppa down "Sorry, why are they meeting up with him? Um, together, pardon?"

He takes the cloth she's offered and she takes time to explain the last few months of upheaval.

Blaine had calls from Sugar Motta, lots of calls. She came over and seemed lovey dovey with him. Which made him really uncomfortable. So he demanded that his Mum not take her calls or messages, or let her in the house anymore. Even when he was home. He'd felt threatened with her intimate enquiries with regards to him and Kurt.

There was no problem with Michael Anderson needing to block Sugar. Michael preferred to have nothing to do with Blaine's affairs, except providing for his son, he kept to himself with his work.

Kurt had broken off their engagement, Blaine was devastated. He'd stopped eating again. Isabelle had been quick to action with getting Blaine to the doctors, she wasn't allowing a repeat of the last time he'd been emotionally scarred. Although, last time it had been after coming out of the closet to his father.

It wasn't that Michael Anderson didn't love his sons. It just went against his grain of upbringing to allow or accept Blaine and Kurt's relationship. Kurt had started to be too familiar with Michael, which created more arguments between father and son. Although, Blaine had not been able to voice his words to his father, not since Michael had backhand slapped him.

"And with Finn leaving us all, they've got closer. Not in that way. But they're good friends now. She seems to have filled the void that Kurt left." She resumes preparing breakfast, opens the packet of croissants, puts them on a tray and in to the oven. Cuts more of the oranges in half and proceeds to juice them.

"So, they both want a break from here." And she swings her arm around, pointing to the world map, in particular Ohio. "And they're going to help out with the Médecins Sans Frontières. Joe and Finn had taken up their posts. What happened there, did. And she gets an idea to take on where he left off…."

_How does she manage to know the order of cooking while talking. Kurt must have got lessons from her, or gave her some. He'd seemed to pick up some of her mannerisms. But Isabelle Anderson, is nothing like Kurt's Mum. Yeah, he'd been spending so much time here, she definitely influenced him. Blaine's Mum, Blaine's Mum. I'm not sure when he stopped talking about Blaine. And then Sugar, Sugar, Sugar. What crazy name is that? Hmmm there was no sugar in my cuppa._

"….. and they already had their passorts, and now they're gone. And it might be for as much as a year or even longer. So yes, I'm pretty upset to be missing my baby boy. But as you see, I've got lots of Blainey Bears." She cleans the bench, takes out serving crockery and cutlery, placemats and serviettes. Walks to the table. _Wow those are the flowers Kurt used to bring home, huh wondered where he'd got them from. Fleur de lis, if I remember rightly._

After setting the table, she walks to the kitchen sofa. "What am I to do with all these?" Isabelle picks up a collection of skirts, all the same style, different colours and shades. "I mean honestly, how many hundreds of dollars did he waste with this extravagant behaviour. Kurt was really good for him. But this, he made a strange impression on him with these."

And then Burt recognizes them. His face changes from calm, to burning red. He grabs at his left arm, stumbles down on to the sofa. He had, been standing alongside her.

"Burt, are you okay? I'll get you some water." She hurriedly does so.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just so much to take in. And I'm pretty sure those will fit Kurt. They're the type that they, Blaine _and_ Kurt enjoyed." _I'm not sure how Michael Anderson would take this. _"Thank you, I'll be right in a moment. Let's enjoy your wonderful cooking."

"Oh, seriously, this isn't cooking." And then she too starts to let her emotions be shown. "I miss Kurt a lot, too. He was, a part of my family for a little while. He did lots of cooking here, with me. Real cooking. He showed me his techniques and I, showed him mine. It was part of what inspired me to make all those Blainey Bears."

And Burt looks at the collection, properly. There must have been a good twenty or so, different Blaine outfits. _But none with a skirt on!_

"I've bought my own copy of Claire de lune, so you can give this back to Kurt, please? Are you ready to eat?" Burt nods and they move to the table.

"And, I've got a casserole dish of Ratatouille that you can take home. He loves this recipe of mine, I know it's his favourite."

"Ahh, that's where he's getting these from. I'll get him to collect them up and bring them back to you."

"No, please don't do that. I'd prefer that he'll just visit one day, when he wants. I just always make so much of this."

And after a lovely late breakfast, they tidy up and he inspects the Blainey Bears while she washes the dishes.

"These are really, really good."

"Thank you."

"Ow, except this one!" and he drops one to the floor. "I think that one is possessed."

She reaches down, bending the knees. Picks it up, frowns! "I don't know this one. Je ne me souviens pas?"

"Pardon?" _Those are words that Kurt has been saying a lot of too._

"Oh, sorry. My apologies, just a little French Blaine and Kurt had been playing with. I don't remember making this one." And she pulls the pins out of Blainey Bears mouth. "But I must have. They're all my own design."

"Well, chere dame. I must bid you oh-rev-wah."

She escorts him out to the front. He reaches for her hand, which she gives thinking it to be a polite shake. But for a moment, she sees Kurt in his eyes.

He holds her hand delicately, and kisses the back of it_. So sweetly, just like Kurt told me to do._

**~ au revoir Burt, belle d'entre vous d'avoir visité. ~**


	6. Studying with Chandler

**Music Inspiration: **Afternoon Delight, sung by the Celibacy Club in Sexy ep of Glee S2 Ep 15.

**Rating:** M. Adult themes. Trigger warnings, again.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, Dalton. What you don't recognize from Glee is from my imagination. (Shout out and Kurt Cookies if you …)

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Ch 6 Studying with Chandler ~**

Chandler had waited so long, for Blaine to get out of his way, of Kurt.

Blaine had shot through, not just from Ohio, but from the continent. He was elsewhere on the globe, and Chandler was just so happy.

"Did you enjoy yourself at Rachel's party?"

"I did, thanks. Even though Blaine had no concerns with getting 'sloppy'. I didn't care to drink." Kurt opens his study books. "What about you, Chandler? Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was really good. Loud music and all. How much fun was that spinning bottle game?" and Chandler enjoys the level of jealousy rising in Kurt's calmer soul. "Outstanding, isn't that what you'd said." Could Kurt's eyes get any wider? What a glare, Ooh...

"No, Chandler. It isn't part of the memories I want to keep." Kurt tries hard to quash the hurt, that burns him inside. "Let's just study, okay!" He pleads, and Chandler prides himself of Kurt's clear adoration of their time together.

Studying, working harder at getting out of the Lima Bean, burying himself in whatever he can, to get Blaine out of his system. He'd given the manager his resignation letter weeks ago, and she kept putting him on the roster. He needed to just walk away from their favourite coffee shop, but Sugar and Chandler, and lots of his other friends loved meeting there too. If Sebastian would just make an appearance, create a big scene, a big fight…. If only, if only.

Saturday afternoons were study afternoon delights, for Kurt. It was the highlight of his week, to meet up with Chandler and just reminisce a little, of his before life. Before falling for Sugar, falling for girls. Not that he'd told Chandler. Chandler probably just thought Kurt fancied him.

They've been meeting at Kurt's family's new home. Kurt loves how the layout is a mirror image of Rachel's. Sometimes he imagines' he's at her place. In the basement, what was Rachel's father's Oscar room. But his, had sound and room controls installed in the upstairs lounge room. This was a fun feature, when you wanted to share your music between upstairs and downstairs.

It hadn't been hard to do, to get an identical kitchen set up like Blaine's mother's. That way, Kurt could have the best of his closest friends worlds. But now, with Rachel and Blaine gone, he felt more lonely. Now memories, dreams that would eventually lead to nightmares, were surfacing.

Before Sugar, is when he'd met Blaine. Before Sugar, is when he'd met Chandler. Before Sugar, is when he and Chandler had been texting, and Blaine had got real hurt. Before Sugar, before …. when he really, really loved guys. He'd been really proud and full of admiration for Blaine, being out of the closet. They were both happy to say they were gay. And Blaine nearly tip toed back into the closet.

Trying to concentrate on studying, trying to enjoy a little reminiscing was painful and enjoyable.

The study table was big enough for four study partners. Big enough for table tennis, that's what he and Blaine had been doing with it, when the phone rang. They gently tapped the ball over the pretend net, and the phone rang once, twice and Kurt hit the ball real hard. Blaine ducked and Kurt grabbed the phone. "Hello again, who is this? What do you want? Why don't you say something? How did you get this number, to waste your money and time? Thanks for calling, again. And again." And he hangs up, again.

"Kurt?"

"It's fine Blaine, Dad's changing the number." And he unplugs the cable. "So, I'm winning, you're losing. Play again?"

The paper ball hits him on the cheek. "Whoa, what the?" He thinks, but can only open his eyes.

"Kurt, you've fallen asleep, again." Chandler scrunches up more paper balls, and throws them in a hurry at Kurt. "You know, I find you really cute when you talk in your sleep. And…."

Kurt freezes as Chandler gets up off his seat, walks around the study table, kneels down next to him and gathers up the paper balls that had fallen all around him. Chandler stops, and looks up, into Kurt's eyes…. "Kurt, why did you pick me, to study with?"

No answer from Kurt, he's aware of what's happening but he can't move. He doesn't like this, at all, and he doesn't know why.

"You know, there was a moment, when I said to myself ….." Chandler continues on, and on, and on. "...and how happy I was, that you gave me your number."

...Kurt wakes up in the basement, the disco lights are flashing and the music is gentle at first, but every half minute it gets louder and louder….

He sluggishly sits up, and grabs for the mobile phone in his back pocket.

**~ The power lines went out, and I am all alone ... ~**


	7. Not Studying with Chandler

**Music Inspiration: **Raise Your Glass, Original Song Glee ep Season three, ep 16.

**Rating:** M. Adult themes. Trigger warnings. *****Important note: **'ICE' here is meaning **I**n **C**ase of **E**mergency. It is a term we use in my country.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, Dalton. What you don't recognize from Glee **is** from my imagination. (Shout out and Kurt Cookies if you …)

**Welcome** on board,read, read, enjoy, might want a cuddle blankie.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Ch 7 Not Studying with Chandler ~**

… All the games you played, the promises you made, couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains….

"You know, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, I've been looking for you forever…." Kurt had awoken in the basement. He wasn't sure how he got there and lots of other specifics, that he's sure he should know.

Pulling the pillow off his head, raising up from the bed and stretching around "Oh, where am I?" There's tapping on a book "Hey! Today was the day you were going to teach me all about brunch….."

"What is with the plasma screen, …. Oh that scene? Oh my head." The sound of his own voice, soothes Kurt's ears and helps him come to. "And that music, oh my GaGa goodness!"

He sluggishly sits up, and grabs for his mobile. The loud music is getting louder by the half minutes, and with the repeating movie scene are playing with his mind. His head is really thumping too….

Pulling the phone out of his back pocket, his fingers are working but the feeling is all numb and he thinks he's looking at another persons hands moving. Flipping down to his 'ICE' contact, he presses the connect button, really, really hard.

As he waits for Finn to answer he thumps his head against the wall.

"Something isn't right here?" ring, ring. Ring ring. He takes a really deep breath. "What is Finn off doing this time? OH, MY GOD, what the hell, is, THAT?"

Ring, ring. The phone rings from the floor, Kurt's dropped it and is trying to scramble backwards into anything that will take him away from that blue penguin in the corner.

"HELP! OH GOD get me the hell out of HERE?"

"Maminee, maminee. Blab blab, Blab blab." Slap, slap. There is a three foot cartoonish, bright blue penguin dancing his way over here to Kurt. He's tap dancing to the music. _He's a pretty good dancer too!_ Thinks Kurt. And the overly large bird raises his glass in celebration. _BOOM BOOM, YEAHH EAH EAH! _He stops at Kurt's feet, takes his little green hat off and throws it toward the corner. Then slides his dancing cane over there, too.

He twirls around, and around, and around, and around and leans down to Kurt, pointing into his face. "Hi, I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message and…" Kurt can see the room is, really, really slowly, changing to grey and he feels he's fading… away…..

Back up stairs, Chandler has cleaned up the kitchen mess. He's the first to admit, he tries at least. _Who could keep a kitchen as pristine as Kurt E-for-everything-I-want Hummel?_

He picks up the broken glasses off the table. "Just as well I keep a spare pair. Absolutely preposterous, how anyone can keep house like this."

He sits back down at the breakfast bar. Swings himself around, on the bar stool. Finishes his cup of tea, then plays stretching spiders with his hands on the bench.

Looking at his nails, he pulls faces at how ruined his nails had become. Scratches on the backs of his hands and his navy blazer would need to be dry cleaned, again. While rechecking his clothes he notes that two of the larger white buttons are now missing. His white dotted, navy blue shirt had been sloppily miss buttoned up. He decides to go find Kurt's en suite.

He hops down off the stool and makes his way to the stair case in the hall way. It was too hard to resist sliding on the kitchen floor to the doorway. _Just like your olde time Rock and Roll. _Stopping at the top of the stairs, he looks down them and can hear the gentle _boom, boom, boom _music of The Warblers. He taps in time to the beat, shakes a hip boom, left, and boom right. _I can't dance for the life of me. Just as well I can sing. _He then walks over to the staircase leading to the next floor up.

He creeps up them, one tippy toe to each step after another. To the right is a wall of the HudMel family. Such a collection of photos, taken over all the years since Burt was a baby and Carol, two years younger. Burt's collection blends into photos of Kurt and his Mum and then just Burt and Kurt, while Carols' blends into Finn and his Dad and then just Carol and Finn.

And in the centre of the hall way wall, is a bigger wedding photo of Burt and Carol, with Finn and Kurt standing behind their respective parent. _They look like royalty!_

When he gets to the top of the stair case, he stops and can feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise up. _Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Ummm….._ His hands have become quite clammy, that annoying nervous coughing starts up again. He grabs his hat and scrunches it up, and shoves it in his inside blazer pocket.

Looking at all the closed doors, he's not sure which one would be Kurt's. He takes his socks off, _the carpet is so soft and deep._ Massaging his feet into the creamy carpet, he's lost in moments of wishing this were all his. Hoping to wake up and believe that this was his home.

He doesn't notice the car mumble in the drive way. He doesn't hear the intercom announce the garage door is opening.

He stops and freezes, when the car horn sounds for Kurt to come help with the groceries.

**Oh, Preposterous, Shit!**


	8. Reclaiming Kurt

**Continued Music. More notes at the end, for a reason.**

**Rating:** M. Trigger warnings.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee or the Grinch. What you don't recognize from Glee **is** from my imagination. (Shout out and Kurt Cookies if you …)

**Dedication: **If you and I have chatted since I found this fanfic land, you have inspired me. There are so many names to mention, I must write you all down on paper with a pen. But thanks so far to my LuLuBear, MissAmy, Mr. H., Mr Spockify. {just insert your name here.}.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Ch 8 Reclaiming Kurt ~**

Not even five seconds did it take for Chandler to throw himself down the stairs and slam into the inside entry door for the garage, then flip all the inside locks, tight!

He stretches and feels if he broke any bones. _Oh he is going to ache tomorrow, for sure._

His freaky eyes are darting to the kitchen, loungeroom, backatthebasement, _Kurtbetter bequiet downthere! _His hands are all tips of each finger touching the other hands finger tips. _Spiderfingers, spiderthoughts! Preposterous, Ohshit, ah Kurt's room!_

He scrambles up the stairs, two at a time now, more or less. Falling knees hard into the next collection of stair edges. _Bruises tomorrow!Not looking forward to tomorrow._

First door on the left, open _Shit no!_ shut. Five long strides, next left door, open _Oh it's so typical football, basketballs and Finns. Shit! _shut. Around the corner on the right, _This is taking forAnAmazinglongtime!_ open door, _Damn!parents obviouslyMust…..!_ shut.

So looking back to the beginning, next immediate left open, which would've been first right, _Duh!_. _Voila!Fiiiinallleeee! Right, where could it be? Where could it be?_

Chandler stops and quickly, but carefully looks around. S_pider fingers, spider thoughts, spider fingers, umanama, umanama. Ooh la la. Calm the heck down Kiehl. _Looks over the bed at the dresser, taps his finger on his chin as he scans the items on top. _No, no, no. _Looks to the right, floor to ceiling book case, stuffed with books and jam packed in and on top of those, more books and paper. _No, no, no._

_Ahh!_ the en suite. Enters and promptly slips over too many wet towels. Trying to stay upright, he considers tidying. _Well this is unusual, hmmm. Nope, no time, no time! _He foolishly opens the bathroom window, on the left, just a smidge to help with the air flow. After all, it's stuffy in the bathroom from Kurt not having the fan on, often enough.

Immediately in front is the vanity. Looking, touching and picking up every item. Feeling the strength of the glass bottles of colognes, perfumes, cans of deodorants. He stops at a collection of brushes and combs, removes the hairs and slips 'em into a waiting pocket. _Not here, where, where. Ooh!_ A porcelain vase sits next to a crystal vase, then an obnoxiously orange round, hand made school assignment bowl. Each full of an assortment of plastic flowers, glass coloured marbles and bathroom necessities. Just can't resist tidying the toothbrushes and fixing the level of toothpaste.

The vanity leans against a really deep bath. Docking station for music up at the head end, loofahs, wash cloths, and a fire engine red bath mat hangs over the edge. Mushed up soap rests alongside the pulled plug and silver drain. The taps are shiny silver too, the bath is powder blue. The wall is black laminate. The en suite is outrageously different to what Chandler was expecting and it's stopped his mind doing what he needs it to. To find the offending item and get the hell out of there.

BANG, BANG, BANG! The HudMels were trying to get Kurt's attention, to them being home and locked out. Chandler's trance is broken with muffled calls from downstairs.

_Okay, toilet, shower cubicle. Hasn't been used for since like, whenever._ Slams the glass door open, _look, look, no._ Slams the glass door back. As he closes the shower curtain, which had been open when he came in, the glass door remains ajar. So now there is a bright white with huge red love hearts shower curtain, hiding the cubicle.

As he exits, someone realizes he'd failed to notice, that Blainey Bear was standing atop the shower rose. Holding on with one paw and watching all the commotion. He had knelt down and ducked his little head when Chandler had first opened the glass door. He was sure he'd been spotted. When the glass door had been slammed shut, and it bounced back open, he'd grabbed the silver support tighter. It's a little slippery up there on top, with furry feet.

Chandler has one foot out of the en suite, he twirls back around and looks up. There, above the vanity, _of course. _He comes back in, climbs the vanity, stretches up, _fingers can't quite reach. Darn it! _He has to stand up now. But as he does, he can easily get his hands around the offending item.

One hand holds the wall for support, the other has the item clasped. He looks at the drop down to the floor, _whoa dizzy! _Blinks and looks right at the shiny silver shower rose. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes tight.

As he gently, but blindly, lowers himself down and gets off the vanity, Blainey Bear peeks from around the base of the toilet. _Phew!_

Chandler makes a mad dash and dives for Kurt's bed. If he's going to risk his life, he is going to lie down and imagine, if for just one second what Kurt's bed feels like. And it feels heavenly, the comfy pillow feels amazing. The cool on his ears, makes his blood warm and move where he doesn't have time to ….. Turning over and snuggling his nose in, it smells so sweet, so….. well, Kurt!

Lifting his head and back up, he goes to pull the pillow into a boyfriend hug. As he does and holds that pillow as tight as if it were Kurt, his hands pick up something interesting, as well.

He kisses the pillow gently, the kiss turns into a loving smile as he fiddles with the photo that has made this day even more worth it.

But now the commotion from downstairs makes him be his normal, squealy, nutty self. Nutty when excited, smiley when really happy and loud when all combined.

He carefully puts the pillow back and tidies up the blankets on the bed. Imagining what may have happened. He sits back down on the edge of the bed, absorbs the surrounds for a selfish moment. And as scary as the Grinch's transformation, puts a hand up to the centre of his head. Gently moves it down over his face. As he does, the smile transforms to a serious look as the hand moves passed, then to his neck, chest, tummy and stops.

He now methodically gets up, closes the door behind him. Picks up his socks. Walks down the stairs. Not even having to hold the banister or wall. His shoulders are drooped as he reaches the lower floor. Checks his pocket for the offending item and prized photo. Grabs his hat and puts it on. Picks up the ball of hair that fell out, puts it back in. Does all the buttons up. Picks up his shoes and school bag.

He hears the back door open, feels the air pressure change as the bathroom window sucks in from under Kurt's door. The rush of air pulls around and upward. Chandler looks down the lower stair case, kisses his hand and blows it toward where the love of his life is waiting.

He carefully opens the small door under the main staircase. He enters, closing the door behind himself. With the door sock held in place, he knows no one will see his mobile phone giving his eyes much needed light. He then pushes through the contents. Vacuum cleaner, coats, blankets, and rests on the olde tea chest.

Socks and shoes on, they're getting warmer as the moments tick by, his feet are too. And then the rumbling above the stair case begins. He can feel Burt and Carole seeking their loving son. He holds his breath, ensures his school bag is on tight, hat on tight.

Wiping away tears, he opens the emergency exit door. And proceeds to crawl through the clean tunnel. In three minutes he'll be free of this moment of madness.

_And why the tears? You sook. Because, although he wants Kurt to remember, he knows he might forget._

**~ Chapter Fini ~**

* * *

**Little author Notes: **I have to knuckle down and get some serious studying done. My last two tests were really bad.  
**Triggers: **Father's Day here in Australia, today. I miss my Dad, My significant male rolemodels, My Mum, My Nan, ...  
**And** I find the lead up to season 5 somewhat daunting. It is more than just a show, we're going to be dealing with Corey Monteith going and Finn too.  
**So **back to reality for a bit.  
**I** see so many people reading, so hopefully you're liking it. No negative comments, so this story must be good.

**See **you on the flip side of my reality check. Be good at whatever you're doing. Be a good you.

**Big Blainey Bear **hug if you figure out what the offending item is.


	9. Sweet as Honey, hmmm

**Musical Inspiration: **Fever, by Adam Lambert from his album For Your Entertainment. {my machine is stuck on repeat, esp when he sings all those dreamy lyrics….with that great bod, swoon.}

**Rating:** M.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, but I own my imagination. This is fiction, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss and Grant Gustin are non-fiction. {and they're so hunny, hunny, yummy and I'm so sleepy tired. mwah enjoy them, and here read on.}

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Ch 9 Sweet as Honey, hmmm ~**

After Carole and Burt found Kurt, after the police had been and taken all the necessary evidence and interviews. An ambulance takes Kurt to hospital.

He is in shock. The world is not real. Reality is foreign to him, but Sugar isn't.

She had seen Chandler leave from one of those single shop doors. The ones that just exist between shops. No number, no seeming reason for existing.

Chandler should have been flustered, but he wasn't. He walked in his own world. Stepping out from the exit, he brushed himself down. Turned, locked the door and then sat down on the pavement. He leans his head against the door, and closes his eyes for a few pensive moments.

"_What am I going to do now? What will Kurt remember? What, if anything, did I forget?" _his breath stops, his eyes open and he looks straight ahead. Across the road, and he's certain he's looking straight at Kurt, looking back at him. Eyes wide, blinking gently. No panic, no freaking out. He waves at Kurt, and he receives a wave back.

Sugar enjoys a sigh of relief. She knows people are mistaking her for Kurt. His navy, nautical jumper fits so well. She's been wearing her hair in a similar hat to his. It's not that she is becoming obsessed with wearing his things. She was cold, the gentleman he is, lent her his jumper. They have similar tastes.

Landing a clerical position at the hospital had been a dream come true. The ambulance guys were adorable. Brave, muscles on muscles. Reliable, respected. Hard working, and hard-ahem-working. It wasn't just the uniforms, that had her turning to jelly. It wasn't just the bravado and hero's that gave her butterflies.

When she looked at Kurt, this is what she saw too, even before giving him the gym voucher.

His everything was just so wonderfully gorgeous. He, just is. _"I could sit and watch you for as long as. I wish I didn't have to sleep, but when I do you're there as well." _Short trimmed hair, with side burns just in line with his eyes. His fringe is pulled into an Elvis style above his most wonderfully, expressionful forehead.

Despite his daily beauty routine, his face is perfectly blemish free. You'd have to look real close to see the development of any stubbles. His chin is so cute and perfect, a cherry tomato comes to her mind, yummy. And above that, just before his button nose is his adorably soft, delicate lips. Lips that kiss pure delight, soft yet demanding. Lips that hold sweet words and firm passion.

Even though one eye is slightly turned, his face is symmetrical. Such complicated words would dampen the mood, if you didn't know who was being described.

Talking with Blaine, hurt. But hearing Blaine describe how he saw Kurt, too, was delightful poetry. Talking with Sebastian, was teasing. Hearing Sebastian describe Kurt, sounded like a recording from Blaine.

And Sebastian had noticed, too, that slight mark just under Kurt's left ear. And tracing over the mark, feeling with her fingers and kisses, every part of his neck, nibbling on his chin. The intoxication of him, had her in delights just from his memory.

Holding him, him holding her, their embraces were overwhelming at times. Reaching out to her, with confidence and certainty was exhilarating. Knowing what she does now, makes her proud and she allows herself the freedom of confidence too.

His eyes were determined, and when he listened, he did so with only occasional flickering of his lashes. That was the sign that told you, he's interested in what you have to say, but you're taking a little time to get to the point. But patiently, he would still listen.

Respect is what Kurt embodied. Confidence, that had come with difficulty, but certainty is what he was. He knew who he was.

She shook him and now, he was changing and growing more.

He loved the way, she made him feel. _"I feel so very, deeply, different with you, than when I was with Blaine. Sugar this is more than just a relationship, more than just being 'turned on'."_

His discussions with her, with his Father, with his counsellor, were occasionally belying him. _"As confusing as this might be for you, it's even more confusing for me."_ Circled conversations with Blaine awoke him, sometimes in a cold sweat.

"_I didn't cheat on you. This is insane!" _sitting in the choir room, legs crossed in his white cotton flocked, skin tight-oh-so-tight pants. Hands clasped and being held between those legs, his back resting comfortable against the chair.

All of this, showed Sugar how much of a man Kurt E Hummel is.

And working at the hospital had such benefits. The female ambulance ladies fed her feminine role models. It was the male ambulance officers, that fed her desire for him, until she could be with him again.

Now as she walks through the car park, she sees the normal collection of ambulances in the bays. But then there is that bright blue Chevy, with distinctive silver hub caps and love heart shaped exhaust pipe.

As heavy as when the actor Chris Colfer's face dropped, in that night scene, in that park in New York City, so too does hers.

She feels her heart skip beats wondering why Kurt's parents are getting out of his car, with a patient properties bag. Burt runs toward her, as she starts to fain….

**~ ? ~**


	10. A Reckoning Force

**Musical Inspiration: **Run, by Ludovico Einaudi. From the album In A Time Lapse.

**Rating:** M.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, but I own my imagination. Hopefully, you can tell which words are mine, and which ones are not. Oh, I've got my own copies of the first two The Land Of Stories books, by the oh so cute Mr Chris Colfer. I'm yet to read 'em, but they look good.

**This** fiction, has gripped me in a slightly concerning way. Although my own non-fiction world, is reaping the full rewards. Life is very, very good for me. Broke as, in the monetary dept. Needing TLC and hugz, but Season 5 is nearly here. And the drive I get, from such an optimistic view, is intoxicating. {yeah, I do feel a little rdunk, I'm just tired. yawn and crick.}

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Ch 10 A Reckoning Force ~**

He checks his pockets. Yes, everything needed is still there.

Not knowing why he took the hair, from the brushes and combs. His eyebrows do silly dances, up and down. Squinting in the bright sunlight, he changes to sunglasses.

Reaching in, he stabs himself with the open brooch and quickly pulls his hand out to suck his thumb. And he is lost to reality, once more.

When Sugar was getting ready, she'd been talking with Kurt and smiling at the photos on her dresser. Photos in her hall way, in the lounge room.

One, really lovely one in the bathroom. That was her favourite. He was all lathered up for a shave, bare except for the dark red towel around his waist. Hand on the sink but leaning against it, his chin lifted up and the razor on his neck. He'd spotted her, just as she was about to take the photo. So his eyes were on her and a smile crossing his face. He was animated, captured in time. One foot stepped up and the other, down.

As she shut the front door, some gravitational pull at her stomach made her stop. She went back inside and double checked everything was fine. Nothing was out of place. She called out for Kurt, and waited, there was no answer.

In the lounge room she looked at him, resting into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's chin was toward her, but his eyes were on Kurt. And then his lips were pursed on Kurt's forehead, kissing him passionately and lovingly. But Kurt's eyes were closed, asleep, in his land of nod. Blaine's arms were embracing Kurt in such a tight hug. It was one photo that had been irresistible for her, when she'd visited Blaine.

Still the dread in her stomach wouldn't leave.

There was no guilt in getting acquainted with Blaine, or Sebastian. She'd even tried to coax those two into their own romantic illusion. Not very successful, of course.

Blaine found Seb to be too arrogant, and Seb found Blaine too independent. You can't force _Love._

So guilt is not what this feeling of dread was, in her stomach.

The world was off kilter. Something was definitely wrong.

She rang Kurt's phone. Getting his message bank twice, she left as chipper a message possible. He'd call her right back, when he was able to.

She didn't just play her cards right. She was very honest with him. Guys want to feel needed, they want someone who wants to be looked after. And she genuinely let him know, every opportunity she could.

Oh sure, her Daddy and Mummy provided everything money could buy. But you couldn't buy the dedication that Kurt alone, could be relied for. You can't buy _Love_.

Sugar watched as Blaine squabbled with the others. _"It means, Sam, that I'm not for sale!" _And they push each other, until Blaine left the room with his hands in the air. No fist fighting, just squabbling and shoving.

She'd overheard Blaine arguing with Kurt. Eavesdropping, not intended of course. If you're going to speak loud enough for others to hear, how can you expect them to ignore the passion of two _boyfriends_ arguing. _"Kurt, relationships are about trust, and I don't trust you anymore!"_

"_Blaine, relationships are about forgiveness too. Why can't you forgive me? I made a mistake, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of it to happen."_ And the anguish in Kurt's voice, made her want to interrupt and comfort him, but she remained quietly out of sight. She can feel Kurt sobbing, his heart breaking, but she can't help him, just now. _"Blaine?"_

And she pretends to be looking at posters on the wall, when Blaine nearly collides into her. _"Well, look who's here? Miss Meddle in the corridor, with her dagger."_ Vicious words spat in her direction. Her face burns from a nasty Blaine. A hurt and angry Blaine. Throwing a look over his shoulder, toward Kurt _"He's all yours, for now. He thinks he's straight. But he'll come back to me."_

Not knowing what the dread is, she shakes all memories and worries aside. Picks up her work bags and starts the four block walk.

The sun is warm, the breeze is slight. Spring has overtaken winter. Birds are making love to their music. The flowers are in gentle to full bloom.

And even though she feels worry, she pushes it down with knowledge that life is becoming wonderful.

Tonight, she'll be cooking for him. Tonight, they'll be spending quality time together.

Unfortunately for now, the sounds of ambulances-in-waiting fill listening ears.

* * *

**honestly: **if you are this far into the story, I'd just love a little feed back.  
**don't** want to seem desperate, knowing you're reading, point:: point::


	11. A Touch of Monet

**Musical Inspiration: **Run and Brothers, by Ludovico Einaudi. From the album In a Time Lapse.

**Rating:** M.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, but I own my words.

**Dedication:** Miss L, Lia94, who was gracious enough to review me last, and Miss M, mizmarie, my firstest challenge. My LuLuBear, RainySunnyEnding, too. My Caterpillar, who grounds me and my Alice too.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Ch 11 A Touch of Monet ~**

He feels his body ache as he opens his eyes.

As the fog lifts, the sun warms an icy, cold, body.

Enjoying the heat of a hot drink, he bites his lip once more.

He looks into the cup, sighs, lifts his chin up and closes his eyes.

As the magpies warble, the doves coo, the draught horse neighs.

The willows sway gently and the breeze sends Blaine's _love_ and _kisses_ over the mountains, over the choppy seas, around the Statue of Liberty's skirt.

She points up to the clouds, and _they_ follow to a new direction.

_They_ skip over the clouds, skipping above Allentown, Harrisburg, Wheeling, Zanesville.

And as the crow flies, _they_ zip on up to Lima.

His _love_ and _kisses_ sit on the hospital window ledge. _Tap tap, please let us in?_

As the sun peeks between the curtains, the nurse adjusts Kurt's medication.

Sugar adjusts Kurt's napkin, Kurt grabs her hand and pulls her in for a hug.

The breakfast tray crashes to the floor, and he sobs uncontrollably.

Blaine's _love_ and _kisses_ squeeze through the gap under the window.

_They_ balance on the edge, looking for where the sun is reflecting back to Kurt. _There, over there!_ And _they_ j..u…mp.

Sugar's hold on Kurt is secure, his sobbing slows with her kisses, with her force and around his neck, his ear lobe.

Kisses better to his right, left, chin, tender lips. Kisses better on his forehead, on his tender lips so roughly now.

As the passion settles, the sun pushes apart the clouds. Beams bright through the hospital window.

She opens her eyes, flutterby love.

He opens his eyes, wondering how peace can follow a rough storm.

And the sun bounces off the basin mirror, through the crystal vase and catches on the edge of Kurt's eye.

He blinks, and looks at the posy of peony roses resting in the crystal vase.

"_I love you Kurt, kiss better your boo boos. I miss you Kurt, I hope you get better soon."_

_**~ XxOo ~**_


	12. A Teaspoon of Sugar

**Musical Inspiration: **Better Than I Know Myself, Adam Lambert. From his album Trespassing.

**Rating:** M.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee or Dalton by CP Coulter, but I own my imagination.

**Dedication:** My Caterpillar, who grounds me and my Alice too.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music. I've purchased all that I listen to. I'm just letting you know about the music. If you want to listen, then do so. If not then don't. But if you're going to purchase anything, please don't go down the pirate road. Worst thing to do. I don't ship pirates.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Chapter 12 A Teaspoon of Sugar ~**

He ran to catch up with her, but couldn't get there in time. When he saw her leave the room, he called her name. But not loud enough, he forgot about her hearing loss.

As he reached the doorway, she turned the corner down the corridor. Again he called out to her. _'Was she ignoring me, shit?' _ He looked at his feet, no laces in these shoes. Puzzle and wonder of whether to chase her flowed through his mind, as he looked down the corridor. _'Damn it.' _He swore and took after her once more.

As he reached the exit doors he heard the engine start up. Gear in reverse, brakes and first gear. He smashed the glass doors open. '_Fuck!'_

He was running out of the best opportunity he'd seen for months. Why did he hesitate? Why didn't he go with his first instinct, his gut one, when it had initially kicked in?

~ a few moments before then ~

'_It doesn't matter how stupid you think of me, I know I'm worth more.' _Just a thought, before pushing her chair back.

It had never been intentional, on her parents behalf. It's just what happened. She'd been a sensitive creature since her conception.

She blushed easily, she always felt the centre of attention.

When she learned of the word 'paranoid', she took that as her alter ego name. And it too, embarrassed her.

It was difficult to let any one in.

Way too shy for normal conversations.

It seemed the only way to pry her from her emotional layers was through ridicule.

'_Ignore him, he won't like me anyhow._

_He'll just make a fool of me, reject me, hurt me._

_Ignore him, he won't go away and then I'll be able to watch and be near him, without surrender.'_

* * *

**I love this story, and it's not supposed to be in a specific time line. **With Season 5 happening, and I write this with Eps 1 and 2 having been seen. I am like everyone, hesitant for Cory Monteith's dedicated episode, this Friday. I wish you well with your anything and everything. This is going to make it 'real'.

**Reflections:** Of Converting Kurt Hummel, his love for himself, for Blaine, for Sugar, for his anything and everything. And Blaine and Sugar's love for Kurt, for themselves and their anything and everything.

**Inspirations** that we all come from love for ourselves, our anything and everything. Treat yourself with kindness. And if you feel risk taking behaviour creeping in, PM me. I'm only as able to be here for you and be of any help, if you want me to. I'm such a social little butterfly, that's all I am. No professional anything, just a {qaf moment} concerned loving citizen.


	13. A Teddy Bear Hug

**Musical Inspiration: **If I had you – (yep you guessed it) Adam Lambert. From the fantasmagorical album For Your Entertainment.

**Rating and Warning:** M. This is SebBlaine MxM some smut or slash. Um! Actually this is new depth for me, but …

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee or Dalton by CP Coulter, but I own my imagination.

**Dedication:** For those who can write mushy love stories, you inspire me. And the men in my life, my Teddy Bear huggers, love to you also.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music. I've purchased all that I listen to. I'm just letting you know about the music. If you want to listen, then do so.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Chapter 13 A Teddy Bear Hug ~**

Blaine got dressed. He put on the clothes he knew Kurt loved him to wear. He had always been proud of his appearance, and he could tell which boys it impressed.

At Dalton, it was Sebastian who leaned into him. And then his world had been turned upside down, with the arrival of Kurt Hummel. And when Kurt left, to go back to McKinley High, his heart ached and his dress sense suffered.

"Blaine, have you been sleeping in your clothes?" Sebastian's question was so observant. They're at the Lima Bean. Sebastian sitting with his back against the chair, left leg over the right knee and he's stirring his coffee whilst checking out 'gorgeous Blaine'. He dusts chocolate over his drink, picks up some froth with his teaspoon, lifts it to his lips. As he puts the spoon in his mouth, he pauses noting Blaine has been starring into his drink for far too long and not answering.

"Hey beautiful, I'm talking to you." Sebastian leans his head dreamily to one side, leans over and gently brushes the back of his hand against Blaine's cheek. And finally, Blaine comes to life, leaning into the touch.

"Hey Seb, sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying, you need sprucing up. Your clothes are not up to par for Dalton standards. And you need someone to be looking after you." Again Sebastian shows affection by touching Blaine's arm whilst talking.

Blaine has finally realized how vulnerable he's become in Sebastian's presence. "Um, hmmm. Thanks Sebastian, I'll be okay. Honestly. I'm going home tomorrow for a few weeks, my Mum'll look after me."

"Well Blaine, you know where I am, and you've got my number." Pushing his chair back, he stands, leans down and boldly kisses Blaine. Blaine freezes, holds his breath with the sudden lips on his. Sebastian's kiss is soft but firm, and with his eyes closed he feels Blaine react with gentle delight.

**~ Oh my G! ~**

Blaine'd been taken by total surprise. He'd never known for Sebastian to try a move like this on anyone. He had to grab the table to steady himself. He'd held his breath from the surprise of Sebastian's lips on his. And then time just stood still.

All he could focus on was how delightful this kiss was. A moment ago he had been pinning for Kurt. Remembering seeing Kurt in the hospital, so small in that big bed. And as he watched his best friend resting, 'she' stepped into view and blocked his sight. And the anger towards 'her' was confusing to deal with. The flowers had arrived, the fruit baskets had been delivered. Plush teddy bears were seen on the visitors chair.

And…. Sebastian's lips were on his. Sebastian felt wonderfully warm, the table was cold to touch but he needed to steady himself. He couldn't hold his breath anymore, and as he breathed in, he breathed in Sebastian's body odor mixed with cologne. And it was all wonderful, but it shouldn't have been, but it was, he is! And Blaine relaxed allowing the kiss, allowing himself to finally enjoy some physical attention. He forgot who was kissing him.

This kiss was what his body had been aching for. He'd had kisses before. But this one, was spontaneous, and he was melting into Sebastian. After his breathing resumed, his heart started to gently race and so too did his breathing race more. And now he wasn't just receiving the kiss of life, he was leaning into it. Welcoming and his free left hand reached up and held Sebastian's head and pulled him in for more.

He pulled Sebastian down to him, to relax the strain on his neck. He could feel Sebastian's nose alongside his, and he could hear Sebastian's breathing sounds like a poetic love song. A rushed melody of demands and requests.

Sebastian stumbled down to his knees in front of Blaine. And Blaine remembered who he was with, and wrapped his arms around and pulled Sebastian Smythe into him. _"Damn you Sebastian, damn you Kurt, damn you all! Oh God this,….is,…Oh God! Sebastian is just so….. wonderful!" _

She taps them both on their shoulders. "Boys, boys?"

Sebastian stops first, as he opens his eyes he can't focus. And he pushes himself away from Blaine's embrace. Blaine grabs at Sebastian's blazer, he doesn't want to be alone, right now. He deeply sighs, and breathes aloud. Looking down at the space between him and Sebastian, suddenly aware that Sebastian is on his knees, in a coffee shop, in front of him. He looks up into Sebastian's eyes and blinks recognition of what just happened.

"Sebastian, what the hell was that?"_  
_

"That Blaine Anderson, is you finally acknowledging, you fancy me."

**~ You never know who was walking by the Lima Bean and saw them! ~**

* * *

**Little author notes, from a cute little author: frustrating as hell, hey. Oh this needs continuation. And it will happen, believe me. But, as per usual, I'm impatient to upload. Of course, with a little prodding from you with reviews, I might be challenged to some more... you don't need to log in. Just type, type... Hmmm what could be next for SebBlaine?**

This Converting Kurt Hummel, is for Kurt. Oh, if fanfic crashes, it's not my fault. So stay tuned. Never expected the response for this piece. I'd better write while I have the memory bank of info that I 'do' have. Might need to move my _gorgeous guyz _into their own room/story. **JoBelleSebBlaine!** is the title for the arc from this chapter. Can't put a link in, so you'll have to go to my profile and skip on down. Or type it in the looking for a story namey thang. Love you Guest Reviewer. Love you all. Love me. Love, Love, Love! EEEE ADAM LAMBERT is gonna be on GLEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEE. {breathe, get ready for my day, rush back here and type, type, type.}


	14. Voodoo Healing

**Music Inspiration: **Voodoo, by my man Adam Lambert from the fantasmagorical album For Your Entertainment. Well he's not my man, but if I could convert anyone, that's the guy I want. And as I was listening to this song, the following chapter played out in my dream. The words 'hunter', 'prey', being 'lost in a love not over, I try to leave but I have to stay', those words rang out at how intoxicating relationships can be when you're in them. And how devastating break ups can be.

**Rating and Warning:** M for mature adult stuff and language. This has MxF cuddles. Um! Want to write something more alarming. If you've been reading from the start, this story angle is getting better as my writing ability grows. And if you've just come on board, welcome. Reading this chapter, or any of my chapters is fine, but to understand lots of things, I really recommend you take your time reading and then go to chapter 1 and come forward. My writing was raw, and is getting much better. Blainey Bear with me!

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee or Dalton by CP Coulter, but I own my imagination.

**Dedication:** For those scarred by emotional rubbish, life gets much better each day we are further away from the bullshit. As Mr CC said, It does get better.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music. I've purchased all that I listen to. But if you're going to purchase anything, please don't go down the pirate road. Worst thing to do. I don't ship pirates.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Chapter 14 Voodoo Healing ~**

Miss Pilsbury and Kurt had seen Sebastian get up, lean down and kiss Blaine. They'd seen Blaine grab Sebastian and pull him down, and continue with the passion Kurt used to have for Blaine.

Kurt stood, transfixed across from the Lima Bean, showing no emotion of being upset by the very passionate display between his ex and apparent new beau.

"Kurt, how are you feeling?" she roughs his shoulder asking him for the second time. Looking back at the shop just in time to see Blaine and Sebastian get up, go to the front doors, put on their coats and join the rest of Lima on the outside of the café. "Do you want to turn around, Kurt?" she hurriedly says, looks down at her gloved hands with worry. Looks up to Kurt, who blinks, turns to her and then turns his back on the Lima Bean.

He'd only lost a little weight, over the last few months, but he seemed to have grown so much taller in that time. He was definitely taller than Miss Pilsbury and took inspiration from his new found attitude of taking advantages when he could get them. "You trust me? Just go with my lead." He improvises a kiss and cuddle scene, pulling her in for a hug and a pretend passionate kiss on her cheek. "If you can see where they are, I'll stop this when it's safe."

"Sure, yes I can see them, just. They're walking slower than a moment ago. Oh dear, I think Blaine has spotted us." She automatically ducked her head into Kurt some more. Which had the cuddle take on a natural progression, for outsiders. Kurt was definitely calmer than she expected him to be, and that was a good thing. It showed that he was really getting better, or that he really had got over any desires for Blaine. "But Kurt, why did you want to do this? This pretending to kiss and cuddle?" She wants to keep him thinking about his feelings, keeping in tune with them.

He shifts his footing "Have they gone?" Her hair smells delightful, just like he imagined. "I don't want you in trouble, I suppose I just don't want to confront him when his guard is up and emotional. It's always up, when he's at the café." He releases her as she pushes him away. "And when he's emotional, he doesn't see reason or react rationally." He adjusts his coat and pants, yep 'females' affected him. _God, I hope she didn't notice anything?_

"Well that's real considerate of you. Now let's go around the corner and find where Sugar saw Chandler come out of that door." _Well, that was uncomfortable. He's definitely into us ladies, can't let that happen again._

"It took a lot for Blaine coming out to his Dad, and I know I've broken his heart. Mind you, there are many guys vying for his attention, he's just blind to them. It doesn't really surprise me to see him with Sebastian. That meer kat faced Warbler, will take advantage of anyone. And have them believe it were their choice."

**~ X ~**

Grabbing Sebastian's arm Blaine declares "I'm pretty sure that was Kurt and Miss Pilsbury?" They stop and look at the couple cuddling, up and on the other side of the road. Sebastian lifts his sunglasses. "No, I'm pretty sure your ex isn't that into Miss Pilsbury. And he's not that thin either, look at how the coat has too much give."

"Um, you're right there. And those pants and that jacket clash too much for K..Kurt!" It took him an effort, but Blaine was forcing himself to say his ex's name. He really hoped it would heal his shattered heart and thoughts. He turns back to Sebastian and looks at Seb's hands tucked into his pockets.

Sebastian watches the aggravated blinking of Blaine's eyes. "What's up?" His left hand reaches for Blaine's right shoulder, raising Blaine's chin with his other hand and holds this new relationship with confidence. Blaine's eyes are looking right through Sebastian, looking for an answer to a question without a name.

Sebastian shakes Blaine a little. "Come on, what is wrong with you?" He pulls Blaine in, like he'd seen Brian Kinney bring Justin in. And he's worried that he might not know how to help Blaine, after all.

"I feel so used Sebastian." Pushing Sebastian gently, but not out of his arms. He looks up and lets Sebastian kiss his lips for a moment. "I feel he used me. He sneaked into Dalton to check us out. He told me he'd been abused by some guy at McKinley, then transfers over to us. He has me and others thinking we're best friends, I now look at that as so he could get into Warblers and everything else I was doing."

Sebastian walks him to a bus shelter seat. "We don't win at the next competition, so he transfers back so they can win. Then he…he, then he…." Blaine starts to hyperventilate and Sebastian's certain he doesn't know how to deal with a breathing medical emergency. "Blaine, breathe calmly. Blaine, blow candles, it worked for my Mum when she was having my sister." Blaine starts blowing candles, a little fast and then slows them down.

Blaine pulls his legs up onto the bench seat, and leans against the back of the seat. Sebastian puts an arm around, rubs his shoulder like a good luck lantern and kisses his messed hair. Certainly not looking like the Blaine everyone is used to seeing.

A bus pulls up, as each of the three passengers descend, they stop at the male couple cuddling and go to speak. And each time Sebastian lifts a single finger in their direction and points them onward. He's not as sophisticated as Brian Kinney, but he's taking on his attempt at adding to his arrogant attitude. Thankful he's not in Dalton uniform and making a stand for brothers in arms.

Blaine ignores the world and speaks without the apparent interruption of the last few minutes of quiet comforting. "Sebastian, he wanted me to join him there at that school. I can't imagine how it would have been, being there when he then dumps me for 'her'."

"Sebastian!" Blaine's looking at Seb now, not through or passed. He's looking right into his eyes, and Sebastian can see he has his faculties. "That was Kurt, and Miss Pilsbury. I know this because he was wearing the Doc Martins that I gave him. They had personalized baby number plates on the back of them. My Mum ordered them in when she started making all those stupid Blainey Bear dolls!"

**~ X ~**

Kurt and Miss Pilsbury turn the corner, and walk into ….

* * *

**Little author notes, from a cute little author: You don't need to log in, if you're a visitor. You can just type away in the box provided and press send. Every review will receive a cup of coffee or your favourite beverage or sweet treat. You just need to mention what it is, and I'll deliver it.  
And don't worry, this won't be a QAF cross over. I've just had Sebastian watching it. He's getting lessons for Blaine from there, I can't write that sort of interaction.**


	15. Voodoo Healing cont

**Music Inspiration: **Voodoo, by Adam Lambert from the fantasmagorical album For Your Entertainment.

**Rating and Warning:** M for mature adult stuff and language. **This piece has some trigger warnings required.** This has MxM mooshie stuff. Um! If you've been reading from the start, this story angle is getting better as my writing ability grows. And if you've just come on board, welcome. Reading this chapter, or any of my chapters is fine, but to understand lots of things, I really recommend you take your time reading and then go to chapter 1 and come forward. My writing was raw, and is getting much better. Blainey Bear with me! And the story is developing.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee or Dalton by CP Coulter, but I own my imagination. I have my own copies of the mentioned movies and books, they're really, really good.

**Dedication:** For those scarred by emotional rubbish, life gets much better each day we are further away from the bullshit. As Mr CC said, It does get better. And if ever Mr CC could know this, his Halloween outfits are making me find him even more fun and really adorable.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music or anything. I've purchased all that I listen to. And if you're gonna buy anything, please don't go down the pirate road. Worst thing to do. I don't ship pirates.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Chapter 15 Voodoo Healing cont. ~**

Kurt and Miss Pillsbury turned the corner and walked straight into a stream of shoppers. The three hour bargain sales had started. Old women with shopping buggies, getting in early for Christmas, were just some of the annoying throng of people in their way.

Still they pushed against the tide to make their way to the shop door. The single door, that Sugar had seen Chandler come out of.

Kurt reaches into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys. He looks for the shiny green one, it's missing. Checks for the navy blue one, missing also. He looks at Miss Pillsbury, raising his pointer finger to indicate one more try. Looks for the dull silver one, with the word _'stupid'_ roughly engraved, bingo!

He wipes away the street dust from the key hole, and inserts said key. Turns it and the door fights to be opened. "There's only one handle, it's on the inside. This emergency exit isn't supposed to be for getting inside."

"Kurt, I've never heard of this 'emergency exit' system before. Why would you have this installed?"

"Oh we didn't install it. The previous owners of our house did it. Now I'm not name dropping here, can't stand people who do that. But, the previous owner was John Malcovich and he made this crazy movie and they needed a tunnel to go from point A to point B..." He's managed to open the door, and the dusty atmosphere that greets them is difficult to see because there isn't much light coming from the tunnel. And the lighting from the street isn't strong enough to penetrate far.

The dry cold air stink is awful, pinching her nose Miss Pillsbury isn't looking forward to going in there. Her battle with C.D.O. was nearly beat, the medication was working fine. And the supply of self help books, that she actually had opened and read, were being applied as often as can be. And this was definitely an occasion for 'Feel the Fear and do it anyway'!

"There's a light switch in here, just wait while I get it." Kurt goes inside without any hesitation and the door shuts heavily behind him and with it, the necessary lighting. Miss Pillsbury is left in the street, full of shoppers all jostling one another. She's left standing like a missing child.

**~ A... ~**

Four steps inside and Kurt feels along the cold brick wall on the left. His hand brushes the edges of a spiders web, and the blinded spider rushes back up for safety. A deep clunk sounds then humms are heard as all the lights come to life, down the very, very long tunnel.

He watched the 20 lights come on, two second delay then the next set. He knows the drill, count to 20 then two, twelve more times. That's sufficient time to allow for a safe exit, to be well lit. Looking around the false shop room, he surveys for any problems Chandler might have created. "Nothing evident, except what's this?" A folded tiny piece of square sits bright against the dark dirty floor.

"What is this?" He reads it, scrunches it up and puts it in his pocket, for later.

{{Rough scribbles say: _so that moment when you wake up bright as a button and early and it really is sleep in day but you can't sleep for the life of you and so you dreamily get up and turn on the 'puter and check it all out and your alarm goes off alongside your ears making you jump and you jump and then you wake up 'cause you'd fallen asleep and now you remember all that has to be done and you don't want to 'cause you fell asleep again and then the days goes by really fast and then you've lost your day and wish you'd been able to do so much more. I HATE THOSE DAYS!}}_

The humm from the lights soothes, allowing positive memories to resurface. _"Blaine, check this out! How fun to have our own escape tunnel. We could build tunnels between our houses. Ooh, do you think there are other tunnels, to other peoples places? And if there are, do you think they might ….." _A very excited Kurt's imagination was running wild. _"Kurt, I don't think there would be that many about. It's very unusual. Wait for me…." _And Blaine watched on as Kurt ran through the tunnel, amazed that he wasn't scared. Kurt stops in mid freak out frame and turns back to Blaine. _"This is going to be awesome at Halloween time!"_ Blaine strides up to him and with his arms around Kurt's waist holds him still. _"That, …" _a few kisses of kute acceptance _"sounds like …" _ a passionate one with a deeper hug of You are mine! _"….absolute fun!" _

"_You boys want to come back here now!" _Burt called down the intercom. _"Heck Kurt. You're Dad's not still pissed with me?"_ BLAINE!

**~ B… ~**

"KURT! KURT!" Miss Pillsbury had been banging on the door and she was getting frantic now. Those hurrying passed by her with worrying looks themselves. Some approached her but she hurried them on.

Opening the door Kurt finds her with very wide eyes of concern. Whiter than the ghosts of Halloween past. "Sorry Miss P. I got lost in thought. Come in, it's not that bad once you've been here a few times."

He holds her hand as she steps in. He closes the door and puts all the necessary barricades back in place. Turns to her and can see she needs a big Kurt hug. "O…k…ay, y..o..u can breathe again."

"Goodness, I hadn't realized I'd stopped." She smiles and giggles at the same time, jumping from his touch and hoping for no repeat of what happened earlier. "Wow, this really is amazing! So where to from here? How are you feeling? I have to keep remembering this is for you, what we're doing." Clapping her gloved hands together and blowing warmth, from nervous habit into them.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Surprisingly. I keep having flashbacks of spending time with Blaine. But, I thinks that's kind of healthy right?"

"Yes, yes it's very healthy. As long as you're coping with whatever you're remembering. Are you coping Kurt?"

"I, really, don't want to talk abou, it. Can we just go now?" each time he blinks he sees Miss P, then Blaine, then Chandler, Blaine, Miss P. No he really isn't coping, but he has to be brave and push through.

"Sure we can. Yes, of course. You lead the way Kurt." He grasps her hands. He's looking at Sugar before they got on the rollercoaster. As they turn toward the ride, it changes to the tunnel and he starts walking with a rush in his heart. As he increases their pace, the adrenalin pushes his back further up straightening his spine. And he can't get through the tunnel quick enough.

"Kurt, stop! STOP please?" They're running and he's pulling her quicker than her legs will allow. She trips and stumbles over, yanking him back.

"Stop being such a baby! Get up! Get up! " She looks up at a very upset Kurt. Demanding of her, actions she's not sure of. She raises her arm for protection as he reaches down, pulling her into his arms. "Sugar! This is no time for being afraid of a little ride. Damn you! You're going to make us late."

* * *

**Little author notes from a cute little author: **_**Um, don't be getting upset with me. **__This story is coming out all of it's own accord. And no, I won't be holding anyone to ransom. I always update as soon as it's written._

_**Reviews would icing on my chocolate cake. You don't need to log in, just type away. Create your own crazy name or just write anoniminous.**_


	16. Matchmaker

**Music Inspiration: **Naked Love, by Adam Lambert from the fantasmagorical album Trespassing.

**Rating and Warning:** M for mature adult stuff and language. Um! Want to write something more alarming. Blainey Bear with me!

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee or Dalton by CP Coulter, but I own my imagination. As for the song mentioned, sung down below, yeah I don't have the copyright ownership, but I have my own copies of the mentioned music, and it's really, really good.

**Dedication:** For those who can't decide who they're attracted to. And those who lie to themselves. And with this piece, I'm now recommending you try to listen to the musical piece. I can so see Kurt and Sugar making out with this tune. The actor and actress that play these two on Glee, are really kute.

**I** don't have any association with anyone for music. I've purchased all that I listen to. But if you're going to buy anything, please don't go down the pirate road. Worst thing to do. I don't ship pirates. So read, enjoy, review. Read the above top request again.

* * *

**~ Converting Kurt E Hummel ~ Chapter 16 Matchmaker ~**

Rory catches up to Kurt. "Did you tell her?"

"No Rory, I didn't tell her. Could you not see I didn't even catch her?" he turns around and heads back to the classroom.

"Kurt, wait for me?" Rory can now walk and talk with Kurt. "I know she likes you, the way she talks about you. You make her giggle, that's how you know a girl really, really likes you."

"Right, I'm going to say this just once. And if you breathe a word of this to anyone, you're going to need more than a four-leaf clover to protect you." He grabs Rory by the shoulders, checks no one else is within ear shot. Leans into Rory's ear and whispers. "I don't know how much I like her, or even if this is love. But I have to do this very carefully, because Blaine isn't going to be so understanding."

He's not sure if Rory is leaning back into him to hear better, or if Rory is melting. Either way he uses it to his advantage, 'cause teasing others is becoming a new sport for Kurt. Whispering remember, "If she does like me, which seems strange because she's always arguing with me, and then she giggles so much. I'm gay Rory, I've been gay since I was very little. I'm not bi. So what do you suggest I do then, with that information?"

He stands back and watches as Rory comes out of a trance and waits for him to breathe new life. "Rory, we'll talk more later, because this is also not the place I want to be discussing my love life. Despite what everyone else seems to do and think." He links his arm with Rory's and drags him back to class.

As they get back to studies Rory hands Kurt a note. "This is what she gave me last night."

Kurt reads it: _"Rory, just reading with you won't do. You trying to be brave won't do. If you couldn't stay in this great country, but you wanted to, if you couldn't stay because of a visa reason, would you consider me marrying you?"_

"Rory!" Kurt looks to where the teacher might be. "This is about you, not me."

"Yeah, I know that Kurt. And I told her it would be a great idea. And I told her I see the way she looks and talks with you and about you."

"Rory, I know you're from Ireland, but you're not really stupid. You just told me five minutes ago that she liked me, now you're telling me she likes you." Kurt sits up straight, checks the teacher again and pulls faces at the other students who were trying to hear him. "What?"

"Kurt, I told her no. It was a lovely, lovely gesture. She's so pretty, and smells so nice. And her parents are very wealthy."

"Okay, you're not telling me anything I don't already know."

"She's really pretty."

"Yes I'm aware of how pretty she is."

"She smells really nice, like really nice."

"Beautiful and smells really nice and pretty. Yes!"

"And she makes your ahem, really Ahem!?" as Rory says this, he goes very red in the face. And he kicks the chair in front of him, Puck had been leaning too far back.

Kurt thumps his pen down on the desk. "Rory, you are really annoying me. What are you saying? She makes your ahem, really Ahem? What does that mean?"

"Mr Hummel, do you need something from Mr Flannigan?" Teacher isn't impressed with study time being interrupted yet again, by said Mr Hummel.

"No Miss, sorry." Kurt leans onto his work, looking at Rory and whisper yells at him. "Look you got me in trouble again. What are you talking about? And you better clear the air here, 'cause I've still got dirt on you that I'm not too afraid to use." Kurt blinks toward Santana and back at Rory.

And with that blackmail card Rory fesses up. "She flirts with you like you said Sebastian flirts with Blaine, and sometimes with you. He gets under your skin with aggravation, squabbles and Blaine giggles with him." Kurts tapping of his pencil is unravelling Rory, who can't talk quick enough.

"And you're a dude too Kurt, you get hot in your pants with Blaine. Or you said you used to. And Sugar makes me hot in my pants, in that way."

"WHAT?" the penny has dropped for Kurt. The dim light above his head is now 100watts brighter.

"MR HUMMEL, MR FIGGINS ROOM OR DETENTION, YOUR CHOICE? NO MORE WARNINGS!"

Kurt looks at the Teacher as if she'd just told him "WE CAN ALL SEE YOU FANCY SUGAR MOTTA, YOU'VE BEEN OUTED!"

The teacher points at Kurt and then directs him to leave the classroom. He can only hear her probably say "YOU'RE NOT GAY, YOU'RE NOT BI!"

**~ A penny spins ~**

Kurt stumbles into his chair, ignoring everything, everyone about him.

Days, weeks, months of memories of bantering with Sugar, sharing items with her, his hand sending electric vibes through his body when their hands touched. His heart beating lighter happiness and stronger beats of throbbing delights when she walked past him and he caught her perfume in the air. He hadn't even known she was in the room when he felt a gravitational pull to behind him. He'd thought of Blaine, but when he turned around it was Sugar who was sitting there, smiling at him. He blushed with confusion and she got upset seeing his uncertainty.

**~ and spins ~**

Now a new horizon had the dawning of a newer realization. His spark for Blaine had gone out a while back. He pretended as much as he could.

But Blaine was cottoning on. "Kurt, things aren't right between us. I love you so much, but I can feel you pulling away from me."

Kurt wasn't sure what was wrong, Blaine was his best friend. "Blaine, I'm not pulling away from you." Making up stories to cover what he didn't know, yet. "I'm just in a funk. I've just got so much study to do. Everyone goes through 'Bed death' moments."

And during their scheduled make out sessions, he slowly faked all of it until it was like a routine scripted play. He thought Blaine couldn't tell, couldn't see or feel the difference.

"_Sebastian, I've tried everything I can think of. Kurt's definitely not with me, when he's with me." _Of all people to get advice from, Blaine trusted Sebastian's knowledge when it came to knowing when your ex or partner isn't into you.

"_Blaine, I'm not going to lie to you. I'll lie with you, above and under you. Spoon feed and spoon you. But the honest answer is definitely there. He's not into you. I don't know who or what he's into, I don't care, but from all you've said, he really is not into you!"_

"_Especially when he calls her name out in his sleep." _This subconscious slip he wasn't prepared to share with Kurt, and definitely the lack of any up and coming member being absent.

**~ and stops ~**

When classes finish for the day, Kurt is going to drive to Sugar's house. Confront her, ask her, and hopefully she'll say yes.

He packs up his table of school items, gets up, excuses himself to teacher with the intention of going to see Principal Figgins. Walks passed Figgins office going straight to his locker and then the auditorium.

He has some songs that need belting out. _"Say goodbye to not knowing when … to not know how the cry you taught me that…. And I remember the love that you gave me, the way that you changed me…. I learned to let go of the illusion that we can possess… and I remember happiness, I remember. Now that I'm standing on my own, I remember."_

* * *

**Little author notes, from a cute little author: **You don't need to log in, if you're a visitor. You can just type away in the box provided and press send. Every review will receive a cup of coffee or your favourite beverage or sweet treat. You just need to mention what it is, and I'll deliver it.  
I'm really happy with where this is going.


End file.
